Cruise
by ChubbyTeddy
Summary: The average American gains 9 pounds on a two-week cruise. Klaine, chubby!kurt, AU and fluff.


_...because there can never be enough chubby Kurt in the world :3 There's just something about a bashful, chubby Kurt that I can't get enough of._

_My Economics teacher mentioned in passing how the average person gains 9 pounds on a two week cruise because we want to get out money's worth. And then the wheels in my head started turning and this idea came to me and I just became obsessed with it. Needless to say, I couldn't focus for the rest of the class until I got my ideas down on paper. And here we are :)_

_Warnings for AU, chubby/wg, klaine, pudge love and fluff._

_THIS IS A chubby/wg fic of fluffiness! Don't like it, don't read it! Flames will be doused with liquid nitrogen._

* * *

Cruise

Kurt had always been chubby.

Ever since he was a kid, he was the chubby child people would always tease. Because he loved to eat. And he hated to exercise.

He would try to diet. Really he would. But they all started with him promising himself that things would be different, eating healthy for a week and then quitting. As he grew older, people stopped teasing him as much. But the damage was done. He had never thought he would be able to accept himself as he was. He thought would always have a bit of self-loathing inside himself. Then he met Blaine.

They had been roommates their freshman year in college in New York.

When Blaine had walked into their dorm, Kurt was speechless.

Blaine smiled and introduced himself, and Kurt did the same in return. God, how was he going to tell such a perfect man that he was gay? Blaine's messy, curly brown hair and deep brown doe eyes made him one of the most attractive men Kurt had ever seen. And of course, his body was the icing on the cake. Blaine was lean and muscular, and a bit shorter the Kurt. So basically, Kurt's dream man.

As Blaine began unpacking, he had turned to Kurt.

"Oh, and I'm also gay," he had said casually. He said it with such enviable confidence, it just made Kurt fall even deeper in love with the boy he had just met. Kurt smiled shyly back.

"Me too," Kurt said. Blaine returned Kurt's smile and Kurt felt butterflies.

As a few months past, Kurt and Blaine became closer. Kurt was confident that Blaine could never like someone so...well...chubby, while Blaine clearly cared about his appearance.

Which is why when Blaine asked Kurt out, Kurt was shocked. He was silent for a moment, and this was the first time he ever saw the usually confident Blaine blush.

"I-I'm sorry, I just thought we had a real connection over the past few months, and I thought maybe you would want to explore it too, but that's totally fine if you don't, I mean, maybe it was just me and I don't-"

Kurt cut off Blaine's rambling by laughing a little.

"Of course. I was just...surprised," Kurt reassured him and smiled happily. Blaine smiled back.

After dating a while, Blaine and Kurt got physical. Kurt quickly realized that Blaine quite enjoyed squeezing and fondling Kurt's "problem areas" such as his stomach, hips and thighs. Which Kurt was not a fan of.

Early in their relationship, they were sitting on their couch watching TV as Blaine leaned into Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt squirmed uncomfortably, and Blaine proved just how well he knew Kurt already by looking him in the eye and reassuring him that his body was absolutely and positively beautiful.

Kurt flushed violently and had simply muttered that he, "wasn't exactly a fan of it".

Blaine's eyes hardened as he, much to Kurt's dismay, snuggled closer into Kurt's fleshy side and said, "Don't you ever change".

* * *

Now as a junior, Kurt was happy. He was getting a good degree, had a wonderful boyfriend and a supportive family. Sure, he hadn't lost a pound. He wasn't particularly happy about it, but Blaine made it obvious he didn't mind, so Kurt tried his best not to let it bother him either. Blaine still quite enjoyed groping his boyfriend in his pudgy areas, which still caused Kurt some embarrassment, but that just seemed to egg Blaine on.

Kurt and Blaine had also made the decision to get an apartment together a few minutes from campus. His parents weren't thrilled initially, but they trusted him and were happy he finally had a steady boyfriend.

Winter break was approaching, and Kurt's family had invited him to go on a Caribbean cruise with them. Sure, they say invited, but it's not like he had the option to say no. Carol was ecstatic.

Sure, Kurt was excited to go, but he was going to miss Blaine. Since they had decided to get an apartment together after freshman year just a few minutes away from campus, they hadn't been away from each other for an extended period of time for quite a while. He was going to miss him.

With these thoughts swimming in his head and the fact he was leaving for the cruise tomorrow, Kurt couldn't help grabbing a bag of chips as he did his work. He stress ate. He knew he shouldn't, especially not before vacation. He was fat enough already.

Lost in his school work, he didn't hear their door click open. Blaine wrapped his arms around his sitting boyfriend's shoulders, causing Kurt to jump a little.

"B-Blaine! I didn't hear you," he said, meeting Blaine's deep, loving brown eyes. He felt bashful for the bag of chips he had nearly depleted. Blaine never commented when Kurt would eat junk food, but Kurt always felt like he was caught cheating on a diet that didn't exist.

Blaine smiled and placed a light kiss on Kurt's lips. "You work too hard," he replied.

Kurt looked his boyfriend up and down and couldn't help the slight scowl that came across his face. Blaine's curly brown hair was wet from showering and he was wearing his typical post-workout sweats. He had been at the gym while Kurt had been stuffing his face. He was so fit; it killed Kurt.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's face, but didn't catch what it was about. "What's the matter, hun?"

Kurt sighed, trying to push his weight out of his head.

"Nothing. How was your day?"

Blaine shrugged as he moved his hands to rub circles over Kurt's doughy chest.

"Okay, I guess. Would've been better if I saw you more."

Kurt felt a smile tug on his lips as he closed his eyes and enjoyed Blaine's touch while trying to ignore just how doughy his chest was. He hummed lightly and closed his eyes, resting his head into Blaine's chest and relaxing into his touch.

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt grimaced and nodded. Blaine mumbled unhappily and Kurt couldn't help but grin at that.

"I'm going to miss you," Blaine said.

Kurt returned the feeling, but teased Blaine and said, "It's only two weeks."

Blaine gently cupped Kurt's slightly round face so Kurt would face him.

"That's two weeks too long," Blaine said and kissed Kurt gently. Kurt melted into the touch and lost himself in Blaine. Blaine began pulling away gently, trying to get Kurt to stand. Kurt easily complied and Blaine began guiding him to the bedroom.

Blaine gently but firmly pushed Kurt onto his back on the bed and straddled him. He trailed kisses up Kurt's neck and nibbled on his ears.

"Let me show you just how much I'll miss you."

At that, Blaine began to suck on Kurt's neck and Kurt let out a gasp of pleasure.

"D-Don't you leave a mark, Blaine! I-I'm seeing my dad tomorrow!"

Blaine mournfully stopped with a bit of a chuckle.

"Then I'll just leave a mark where they can't see it."

The prospect made a smile spread across Kurt's face as Blaine moved his attention lower. He unbuttoned Kurt's pants and slid them down his pale legs. He began nipping and sucking at Kurt's fleshy inner thighs. Kurt bit his lower lip to try and suppress a moan but it came out anyways. He felt Blaine smile against his leg. Blaine sat up to remove his shirt and then moved to remove Kurt's. He paused for a second to admire Kurt's body.

Kurt absolutely _hated _when Blaine did that. He knew it was nothing bad, he really did. If Blaine had a problem with Kurt's body, he wouldn't have asked Kurt out in the first place. But the way he practically investigated Kurt's body...Kurt felt himself blush. Which, of course, Blaine loved.

Blaine smiled deviously as he traced a hand from Kurt's chest to below his bellybutton and whispered, "You're so beautiful, it's ridiculous."

Kurt flushed deeper as Blaine bent down to press kisses to Kurt's stomach. Blaine felt a tingling in his lower stomach as he kissed his chubby boyfriend. His lips sunk into the flesh slightly.

He continued to move his mouth downward until he was nipping at the band of Kurt's underwear.

Kurt whimpered, all traces of embarrassment gone and replaced with lust, and said, "Quit t-teasing..."

Blaine chuckled, his voice husky and deep, and complied.

* * *

The next morning, Carol and Kurt's dad picked Kurt up early. He and Kurt said their goodbyes, and Kurt was off.

And hell, he wish he never went.

Sure, catching up with his family was great. The weather was great. The view was great.

But worst of all, the food was _fantastic. _So he ate it. A lot of it. So much of it, in fact, that he was extremely thankful he brought his shorts that were a size too big. He feared that he wouldn't even be able to button the cargo shorts he almost brought instead. He noticed this after the first week, and he was positively alarmed. But he just couldn't help himself.

By the end of the second week, Kurt often felt the need to unbutton his shorts after eating. It seemed he overate at every single meal. And boy, did it show.

His face wasn't just round anymore, he had a slight double chin. His arms and thighs had gotten flabbier. His stomach always seemed absolutely full and bloated. It didn't just poke over his waistband now, it hung slightly. He didn't feel chubby anymore, he felt downright fat.

Which, of course, made him nervous to go home. Sure, Blaine put up with chubby Kurt, but what about fat Kurt?

Once Kurt returned to New York, he found Blaine wasn't home yet. Relief flooding through him, he unpacked before collapsing on the bed without even changing. The time zone change had really taken it out of him. He curled up underneath the covers in his too small t-shirt and far too tight shorts that he had grown accustomed to.

He had just dozed off when he felt someone crawl into bed next to him. He felt a content smile spread across his face as Blaine snuggled close behind Kurt and draped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt felt a mild panic rise in his chest as Blaine's fingers sunk into Kurt's torso more then they previously had, but Blaine didn't comment and they laid like that for quite a while.

Blaine sat up a bit to look at Kurt's face to see if he had awoken. Kurt turned his head to make eye contact with Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine said.

Kurt grinned. "Hi," he said in return.

"How was the cruise?" Blaine asked, running his fingers through Kurt's dark hair.

"Fine. Would've been better if you were there."

Blaine chuckled. "You went on a Caribbean cruise and it was just fine?"

"Well, it was pretty nice. It was so nice and warm. It was nice to talk to my dad." He paused before grimacing slightly and mumbling, "The food was a little _too _nice."

Blaine laughed. "Well, you deserve to treat yourself. You always seem so stressed. I'm glad you had a nice time." Kurt simply hummed in response.

They continued laying together for a few minutes before Blaine said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starved. Let's go get dinner. We can go to that one Italian place you love so much so we can celebrate you being back."

Kurt's stomach nearly grumbled right there with the sheer thought of it, though he was nowhere near hungry. Kurt made a face. He had been planning on cutting back on the junk food ASAP. But damn, did that sound delicious.

Kurt sighed unhappily. "I'd love to. But...I-I ate way too much on the cruise and...well, can't exactly afford to buy a new wardrobe right now..." Kurt mumbled, flushing.

Blaine shrugged, as if the thought of his boyfriend getting positively plump didn't bother him in the least. "I'll buy you some then. My parents give me more money then I spend, anyways."

"I can't let you do that, Blaine. Besides, that's...not really the point. And I wasn't exactly in the position to be able to afford extra pounds in the first place."

Blaine made a face. His grip on Kurt's waist tightened and Kurt shifted uncomfortably, but Blaine didn't stop.

"You're beautiful, Kurt. I wish you saw just how much."

Kurt's blush deepened. Then he sighed. "I guess I just don't understand. I don't get why someone so absolutely perfect would be with someone as...well, chubby as me."

Blaine's hands slid forward to rest on Kurt's larger stomach. Kurt squirmed unhappily and felt himself avoiding eye contact with Blaine as he began to rub soothing circles on Kurt's soft flesh. It felt fantastic, but Kurt was torn between the feeling of Blaine touching him and the feeling of absolute mortification with how fat he had become.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Blaine whispered as he unbuttoned Kurt's tight pants and rubbing the angry red marks they left in his fleshy side. "You. Are. Perfect. There is not a single thing I would change about you, especially your body. This is beautiful."

Kurt felt confusion mixing with his embarrassment as Blaine shifted Kurt so he was on his back and Blaine was on top of him. Blaine gave a reassuring smile before leaning down and kissing Kurt passionately.

Kurt felt his fears fade away with the comforting touch of Blaine. His hands returned to Kurt's sides, where he began rubbing the ample flesh lovingly. He pulled Kurt's shirt over his head and examined his body. And for the first time, Kurt didn't hate it.

There were still small indentations in his belly from his too small pants and he was definitely pudgier then two weeks ago. Blaine licked his lips and showed Kurt just how much he loved him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I feel like I set the end of this up so well for some smut, but I'm just so bad at writing it ._

_I finally finally finally got this idea down. It's been in my mind for weeks and it's just so rewarding to finish it. Let me know what you thought :)_


End file.
